Telephones have evolved over the years to become major sources of mobile telecommunications amongst the general public, and virtually everyone including young children either own one or more, or are able to operate them. Mobile telephones are used to make and receive calls internationally, transmit text messages, entertain via music, games, applications, or even surf the Internet. Because they are an invaluable part of our day to day existence and capable of use internationally once unlocked, theft of cellular phones are an issue. It is not uncommon that unlocked cellular phones are marketed abroad or users incur significant costs for unauthorized phone calls or other telecommunications. Thus, there needs to be an apparatus, system and method of preventing unauthorized users from obtaining access to the phone and its telecommunication service.
Doing business with mobile communication devices are extremely helpful as it is not geographically dependent and allows the parties to be located on opposite ends of continents and still be able to communicate, e.g. review documents, transfer information and the like. However, often time these transactions may only go so far and no more because validation of the identity of the transacting party is required in person. Thus, there needs to be a means, system or method of authenticating the identity of an individual in a seamless manner using mobile communication devices.
Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.